Boredom To Lustful
by Public91998
Summary: Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive are left alone at the Phantomhive manner. Alois gets bored, and offers to play a game with Ciel. Ciel, of course, not wanting to lose to Alois, agrees. But what if an innocent game turns out to be so much more? Two-Shot.
1. Part One

**Hey~! Publiz here~! Oh Ann, call me whatever~! I know I'm already writing a Yu-Gi-Oh story (Don't get me wrong, STILL writing it!) But I got this AWESOME idea while roleplaying with my friend~! This is pretty much smut, my FIRST smut, so please, be nice! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I sure as hell wish I did. **

**Summary: Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive are left alone at the Phantomhive manner. Alois gets bored, and offers to play a game with Ciel. Ciel, of course, not wanting to lose to Alois, agrees. But what if an innocent game turns out to be so much more? **

**Warnings: SMUT! And boy on boy. Yes, smexy times about to happen~! :3 Oh! I'll also write a chapter for one pair, then a chapter for the second. It's a two-shot, but if I get reviews, maybe not.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I know that I don't own Kuroshitsuji; if I did oh gawd I'd be a happy girl.**

Earl Ciel Phantomhive was literally bored out of his mind. Sebastian had left him to go to wherever demons go, and Alois had simply barged in. Now Ciel, on normal occasions, normally would have just kicked him out. But seeing that they were both butler-less, there was no harming for the child to stay. Oh boy was he wrong.

"Ciel~! I'm bored! I say we play a game!" The blonde said, clapping his hands together with a cocky smile on his face.

'_What is he up to…?'_ Ciel thought as he stared the boy down, trying to think of any tricks that might be triggered by his answer. Seeing none, and being a sucker for games, he nodded.

"Yes! I brought over a game and I thought it would be a splendid game to play with you~!" He pulled out this white cardboard container, with the word "Twister" on it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why on Earth would you like to play this game?"

"Because it's fun~! Unless you're chicken I'll kick your ass!"

"Like bloody hell you will."

So that's how the game started. There was an automatic spinner that called out the name of the hand and color. Both boys removed their jackets and shoes, knowing they'd only get in the way. But knowing they'd get in the way for two entirely different reasons.

The game started easy enough: Right foot yellow.

"Ha! This should be more fun than I thought!" Alois said giddily. Ciel raised yet another eyebrow at him and the spinner spun again: Left hand green.

Bending down a bit, Ciel placed his left hand on green. Smiling at himself, he noticed Alois did the same thing. Next spin: Right hand yellow.

Placing his right hand on a green spot next to his foot, Ciel noticed he was becoming awfully close to Alois. Alois innocently smiled at him as the next spin was spun: Right hand green.

Before Ciel could react, Alois and moved his right hand to the closest green spot to Ciel, causing him to lean over him a bit. Ciel, not entirely comfortable with the situation, slide under him and place his hand on the last green spot; stretching himself a bit.

"Trancy… I swear if you fall-!"

"I Promise I won't fall~! Besides, I like the feeling of our bodies this close together~!"

The spinner turned, but Alois didn't bother paying attention, moving closer to Ciel. Ciel, however, noticed the spinner, but couldn't move without falling.

"You missed a spin."

Oh~! Your face is red~!"

Ciel cursed at himself for blushing without realizing it. But he decided to play it off.

"Oh...? It is?"

"Yeah~! All red in the face~! It's rather cute on you, actually."

This is where Alois truly surprised him: He kissed him. Totally off guard, Ciel actually found himself starting to slowly kiss back.

"Hm... Interesting…" Came a mumble from above. There was a shove and Ciel stumbled back a little and fell on the floor. Alois was now kneeling, the game long forgotten, and he looked at Ciel with interest dancing in his eyes. With this look, Ciel Phantomhive was actually growing a bit nervous.

"Hello…"

"Hia!" There was a snicker and he crawled closer to the dark haired boy.

"Hey Ciel, can you kiss me~? Please~?"

Ciel was stunned, but found his mouth was yet again working faster than his brain could.

"I just did, you want another?"

"But I started it~! I want one from YOU this time~!"

Ciel sighed and sits up a bit.

"Fine, I'll give you one kiss. But do NOT try anything fishy."

"Oh of course not, my dearest Ciel~!" The blonde replied with a smirk.

Ciel gulped, since he had never kissed anyone before; not even Lizzy! Even so, he found himself leaning forward and kissing Alois, of all people! But for some reason… he found it enjoyable. Alois had surprised him by grabbing onto his hair and kissing back, a bruising kiss at that. Ciel, seeing as he can't really pull away, moves a bit closer to Alois; as he enjoyed the sensation of the boy who was the source of his hatred. Ciel moved his legs apart and pulled Alois down a little more. Alois wasn't ready for this and fell on him, earning a grunt from the later. Alois then rolls himself back onto the boy and wraps arms and legs around him. Said boy couldn't move his arms, and so to be childish, he licked Alois' nose.

Alois, in retaliation as well, kisses Ciel again and moves legs around him. Ciel kisses back, feeling something inside him change. He didn't realize it but he was now between Alois' legs. Alois then licked Ciel's bottom lip, demanding entry. A bit nervous at first, he slowly opened mouth to allow Alois' talented tongue to slide into the moist cavern. As he slides tongue in his mouth, he also slides one hand down Ciel's side. This caused said boy to blush and deepens the kiss. The blonde boy also deepens the kiss and moved his legs tighter around Ciel's waist. This action caused Ciel's hips to connect with his. Alois, taking his time, slowly begins to grind against him.

Ciel gasps at the sudden friction, and blushes as he feels that he's not the only one turned on by this. Finally, he slowly starts to grind back, enjoying the friction too much. Alois couldn't stand it, and the next thing Ciel knew was that he was on his back, and a very horny Alois was above him. Ciel was blushing madly as he looked up at Alois. When he found a smirk upon that face, however, he quickly away, embarrassed.

"Since you don't know anything about this, I'll do all of the work!" He stated, as he scooted down and starts taking off Ciel's pants.

Ciel, even more embarrassed, looks back at him.

"We-well S-Sorry..." He mumbled, but he had hoped it came out a lot stronger than that.

"Oh don't worry about it." Alois says as we takes off his underwear and slowly lowers his head.

Ciel was watching him, maybe he'd learn something. Alois licks his tip and looks up at him. Ciel blushing madly and shivers a bit at the action, making eye contact with him. Alois licks up and down his shaft then takes tip in his mouth. Ciel gasps softly and holds onto the blonde boy's hair, moaning softly. Ciel was doing his best to keep himself quiet but damn, it felt so good!

Alois then takes him all in his mouth until his tip hits back of his throat. This action caused Ciel softly moan and shiver with pleasure. Alois gags a bit by the surprising size then starts sucking on him.

"Nnnggh~!" Ciel moans out, turning his head to the side, embarrassed by the noise.

Alois, pleased by the noise, starts moving his head and using tongue. This proved to be pleasurable for Ciel as he shivered and tightened his hold on the blonde's soft hair. He then looks at Alois again to see Alois' eyes are closed as he moves head faster. Ciel gasps and arches back a bit. He can no longer hold in his voice.

"AL-ALOIS~! He screams as he cums by the skillful tongue of his enemy. Alois then pulled back a bit and let his cum get all over his face. The blue haired boy half glaring at him and wipes some of the cum off his face. Alois got the rest of it off with his finger then starts sucking on said finger, causing a certain blue head to blush. Curious enough, he licked some of his cum and coughs.

The blonde had laughed at this, causing Ciel to half glare at him. Then, the bluenette gets an idea. Looking Alois straight in the eye, he shoves him off of him and onto the floor.

Alois, not prepared, falls on his butt and whimpers a complained, "Heeeyyy!"

Ciel ignored this and crawled on top of the blonde as he lowers him to the floor.

"I want to try." He whispers, tugging at Alois' pants. The action caused Alois to blushes slightly.

"U-uh...you don't have to…"

Ciel then pulls his pants off and grabs onto the boy's underwear.

"But I want to." He says as he pulls down the underwear and licks the already hard tip. Alois screamed in pleasure, bot ready.

"AH~~ W-wait i'm sensitive!" He tried to plea to Ciel. The plea only made Ciel smirk and licks up and down his shaft then takes him in his mouth.

Alois was a panting mess.

"Nng~! C-ciel~!" He stated, grabbing onto his hair. Ciel then takes him until he's gaged. He gets an idea and starts humming. Alois moans loudly and moves legs around, squirming in the pleasure. Ciel, still rarely new to this, starts moving head up and down on his shaft.

"Ah~!" The blonde boy moans out lustfully. He shoves his hand in his mouth to cover noises. The other boy sees this and moves his head faster, and starts licking up and down him.

"Mffhfpffh~!" The boy lustfully moans out as he closed his eyes, consumed in pleasure. Ciel, seeing he's doing something good, hollows out his cheeks and starts sucking on him. This action was too much for Alois.

"C-CIEL~!" He screams and cums into the bluenette's warm mouth. The boy, unprepared coughs, some cum dripping down his chin.

Alois, panting, sits up a bit then licks Ciel's chin, capturing the cum with his skillful tongue.

Ciel, who was trying to calm his coughing, blushes at the action. The blonde boy wraps arms around him and kisses him tenderly. Ciel was surprised by the kiss but also wraps arms around him and kisses back just as tenderly. Alois was the first one to break the kiss.

"Hmm idea~!" He explains and lowers Ciel to the floor.

Ciel, still new to everything, looks at him a bit confused.

"What's this idea of yours?"

Alois just grins a him as he moved to straddle Ciel. "This might hurt a little for me but whatever~." He then lifts his hips and pushes him inside. Ciel's eyes widen then blushes madly as he look at Alois, who was clenching his eyes shut from the pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to pushes past the pain and focus on Ciel. The blue haired boy noticed his pain and discomfort and tried to sit up.

"I'm pretty sure we'll need lube or someth-." He was pushed back down by the blonde wo was moving his hips slightly adjusting.

"It's fine! Ciel I want you~!"

Said boy blushes a bit at the comet, yet he's still a bit worried and nervous. Alois grabbed onto his shoulders and moving hips up and down his shaft, causing Ciel to shiver and hold onto his hips. Alois kisses him then starts moving hips harder and softly moans. Ciel kisses back and softly moans into kiss as well.

"Nnggg~ Ciel~!" The lustful blonde moaned as he moved hips faster and a bit harder. Ciel already slightly panting and moves hips with his.

Al-Alois~!

"Ahhh~ f-feels..good~!" The boy groans and grabs onto his new lover's hair. Ciel nods, not trusting his voice anymore, and slides hands up and down Alois' thighs. Said boy shivered slightly and moved hips harder and moans. He needed this. Oh how he'd dreamed of this moment. To have a totally lustful Ciel under him, moaning and moves hips harder because of him.

"Hmmg~!" He moans, pushing him deeper. Ciel squeezes eyes shut and moans.

"Al-Alois~! I-I~!"

"Nnng~! C-Ciel~!" The blonde boy screams and cums in pure bliss. He was soon followed by the release of the blue haired boy. Alois fell on his new lover and also panting hard, matching his breathing. Ciel then wraps arms around Alois and kisses his cheek, still trying to catch his breath as he swallowed, nervously.

"Ci-Ciel..." A pause. "I... I think I ... might love you…."

"Wh-what?" Ciel blinks then blushes. Alois was blushing and hugs him tighter then let's go of him almost reluctantly. "Y-Yeah..."

"Oh well um... I don't know what to say Alois…"

Alois embarrassed but hiding it well as he gets an idea.

"How about you think about it and go take a shower, I'll join you~!"

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND That's a rap! Let's thank my awesome friend for, that, she game me this awesome idea! Anyway, this is just a 2-shot, with a certain somebody playing around with Ciel a bit. **

**X3 I'm weird, I know. **

**Well, since I can't continue my other story until I start getting good grades, I started a new one! First smut SOOOO sorry if it wasn't that good ^^; R&R please! Tell me if you hated it, loved it, or just wanna kill me because of it! **

**Until next time my lovely demons~. X3**


	2. Part Two

**Hey~! Publiz here~! Oh Ann, call me whatever~! I know I'm already writing a Yu-Gi-Oh story (Don't get me wrong, STILL writing it!) But I got this AWESOME idea while roleplaying with my friend~! This is pretty much smut, my second attempt at a smut, so I hope ya like it~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I sure as hell wish I did. :3 I'm sure be a happy girl~!**

**Summary: Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive are left alone at the Phantomhive manner. Alois gets bored, and offers to play a game with Ciel. Ciel, of course, not wanting to lose to Alois, agrees. But what if an innocent game turns out to be so much more? **

**Warnings: SMUT! And boy on boy. Yes, smexy times about to happen~! :3 Oh! I'll also write a chapter for one pair, then a chapter for the second. It's a two-shot, so enjoy~!**

"_How about you think about it and go take a shower, I'll join you~!"_

_Klajflkafjlaasjflkadsjalkfjlasjflkajdfldkjflkdjflk jfdllettersarefunojfkdsajfdsahgrehfsalkfjsadfha_

'_Oh my God… Why did I agree to this? He's right there!' _Ciel thought as he blushed madly as Alois started to was his back, humming a toneless tone. Ciel was too busy thinking about what the blonde had told him.

'_I-I… I think I love you, Ciel.' _He blushed again at the memory.

Oh God he was a mess. How was one was supposed to reply to that?! Oh better yet, what had they just done?! What was he going to tell Lizzy… SHOULD he tell Lizzy…? Was it better to just keep this as a one-time thing and never speak of it again? Or maybe that's what the little bastard wanted… He was overthinking this.

'_But maybe… I don't want it to be a one-time thing… Not that I would ever tell him!'_ The boy thought and blushed even harder.

'_Oh God I'm hopeless...'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt arms slide around his waist and pull him backwards. Ciel, not expecting this, stumbles a bit but is caught. He turns around, slightly blushing at the blonde, who just stock his tongue out at him.

"Ciel~! I want to play with you again!" He giggled childishly, but the bluenette knew otherwise.

"Alois, can you stop being a pervert for a moment so we can get clean?" Ciel scolded at him. The blonde then smirks at the boy in front of him and pulls him closer, thinking of some… things he and the lovely blue-head in front of him could do. He didn't realize the thoughts where traveling until Ciel's blush reddened.

"A-Alois… Something's poking me..." He stutters out, trying to compose himself.

That's when Alois snapped. He shoved Ciel into the nearest wall and pinned him to it. Ciel began to squirm, unintentionally rubbing against Alois' hard member. Alois moaned and rubbed against his behind, making the boy under him shiver.

"Al-Alois st-stop this!" He whined, only making the blonde smirk and as he prepares himself.

"Not gonna happen Ciel~! I'm going to make you mine, whether you love me or not. Besides, I know you like it~!" The boy then smirked at the small noise he got out of the smaller and started to kiss up the back of his neck. Ciel was just a shivering mess under him. Alois slowly let go of one of his wrists and slid a hand down his side and to the boy's member. Said boy shivered and clenched his eyes shut in pure embarrassment.

'_Oh my God that is go cute~!'_

Alois thought as he wrapped a hand around the boy's member. The boy gasped and blushed madly. He bit his bottom lip at the sight of the bluenette shivering under him, holding in a moan. Oh God he was too cute for his own good… too cute, and too take-able.

Alois slide his other hand to Ciel's perked nipple and started to tease him. The boy under him gasped and moaned at the new pleasure. Alois wanted to take him right then and there, but he held out.

"A-Alo- nggg~! Alois~!" The boy sang his name as the blonde increased the speed of the hand around his member.

He then squeezed him and heard a sharp gasp. Alois continued playing with his nipple and loved the reaction he was getting! The great and mighty Ciel Phantomhive was becoming his and the blond loved every second of it.

"Ciel~! How bad do you want me~?" Alois breathed into Ciel's ear, causing the boy to shiver. The blonde then licked up the shell of his and twisted his nipple, earning a moan from the blue haired boy. He squeezed Ciel's member and slid his thumb over his slit. Ciel couldn't hold out much longer.

"A-Alois I—nnnggh~~! I ne-need you~!" The boy panted out, swallowing his pride momentarily to have is desires met. The blonde smirked and started to nipple on the shell of his ear.

"Ah of course my lovely Ciel~! But first; cum for me!" Alois commanded as he moved his hand faster. Ciel moaned and arched his back as much as he could against the blonde and came in his hand. Panting, he rested his forehead against the wall of the shower, trying to regain his breathe.

Alois giggled and liked the cum off his hand, smirking at the boy's lack of experience. Said boy blushed when he heard the giggle and slowly turned around to meet eyes with the lustful blonde.

"It's time I make you mine now~!" He said in a sing song voice as he turned Ciel on his back and pinned him back to the wall. Ciel, surprised by the sudden act, froze momentarily and stared at the boy in front of him.

"A-Alois… I-!"  
"Shuuush love, I can't wait any longer. Just relax~." Alois interrupted, getting his fingers wet by the shower water. Ciel, blushing, had a pretty good idea where those were going. He tried to take the blonde's advice but only tensed up when he felt the first digit. He grunted a bit in pain and tried to twist is wrists free. Alois frowned and kisses up his neck.

"I said relax~! I don't want to have all the fun now~!" He jokes and laughs at the half lidded glare the other was giving him, only to stop when he noticed that eye.

That stupid eye that had the contract symbol on it.

The stupid eye that marked him, claiming him for another.

Alois wanted to make a mark of his own.

He licked up the boy's neck and slowly added the second digit, making said boy make a sound of displeasure. Alois began to suck on Ciel's neck and spread his fingers apart. The boy gasped and moaned at the same time, causing Alois the shiver. He continued to scissor him, and Ciel began to buck his hips in time with the motion, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Alois almost moaned at the sight and moved to his neck again, this time to a different spot, and nibbled softly up his neck.

Ciel gasped and moaned and again tried to get his wrist free.

"Al-alois~! T-take me! Oh God take me!" Ciel cried and the blonde smirked, and carefully pulled his fingers out. Ciel made a sound that sounded like a whimper, and Alois chuckled.

"Don't worry, my love, I'll make you feel really good in a moment~." He smirked at the eagerness of the bluenette. He then prepared himself, using the water and hair conditioner he found in the shower and looked at Ciel once more. He kissed said boy, who kissed him back right away. He slowly let go of the boy's wrists and grabbed onto his hips and lined himself up.

"Remember, relax~." Alois whispered in his ear, causing the boy to shiver and nod. He took a deep breathe, let it out, and nodded again, indicating he was ready. Alois took a deep breathe of his own and slowly entered Ciel.

Ciel gasped at the size and grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders, pulling himself closer. Said blonde moaned at the tightness of the boy and slowly because thrusting in him. The boy moaned but winced here and there, trying his best to relax. Alois bit his shoulder and moved a bit faster, earning a sharp yelp from Ciel.

"I-I'm sorry Ciel… I-I can't… Go slow an-anymore." Alois panted, restraining himself as much as possible. Ciel: froze, and Alois thought that he'd realized what they were doing and make them stop. Alois didn't know if he could, or if he would. But the boy surprised him with a sexy smirk and lustful eyes, cupping his cheek and whispers,

"Then don't."

That's what made Alois loose it. He snapped and started moving faster. Ciel moaned and moved his hips with him, digging his nails into Alois' back. Said boy pushed him back into the wall and started pounding into him, mercilessly, and Ciel loved it.

"Al-Alois~! Ha-Harder!" He demanded, and the blonde was happy to comply. He moved faster and harder, softly moaning at the tightness of Ciel. He was wrapped around by warm tight muscle and he loved it.

"C-Ciel.. S-So tiiight~!" He moan as he moved harder, earning a scream from the other.

"Th-there! Again oh God please a-again~~!" The boy haired boy moaned out, not caring how he sounded; he needed this as much as Alois did.

Said boy nodded and aimed for his G-spot again, earning a loud moan. He began to his bundle of nerves hard and fast, earing beautiful noises from the bluenette… Only noises he'd hear. Ciel was his and only his. And he'd make sure everyone knew it.

He bit gently up and down the boy's neck, marking him. The boy arched into the touch and moved his head to the side, giving the blonde room to work. The blonde continued hitting his special spot while marking his neck. This was too much for Ciel.

"Al-alois I-I'm going t-to nnggh~~!' Ciel warned and he drug his nails into the blonde's back. Alois pulled away from the boy's neck and kissed him. The bluenette kissed back passionately and came. The tight muscle clamped around Alois, who was about at his limit, causing him to cum inside of Ciel.

Both were panting hard. Ciel was still clinging desperately to Alois, and the blonde was still fully inside of him. They stayed like this for a way, just enjoying each other, until Alois slowly pulled out of him, causing Ciel to wince slightly.

"Ciel-." Alois started, only to be cut off by a raised hand.

"Alois… I have my answer. But first, I would like us to get clean, and I mean actually get clean this time."

The blonde laughed and nodded. He'd waited for a long time to have Ciel love him. What's a few more minutes?

A few minutes later, they both were clean and dry and attempted putting their clothes back on. Alois didn't want to seem pushy, but he wanted to know what Ciel's answer was. But it seemed like Ciel beat him to it.

"Alois, what you said earlier… 'I think I love you…' Well, I have my answer.." Ciel started, trying to figure out how to tie his bow. Alois stayed where his was, eyes glued on the blue head.

"A-And..?"

"… And.. I love you too…"

Alois then ran to Ciel and tackled him to the floor, crying tears of joy.

"Oh thank God! Oh my Ciel! My lovely Ciel!" He sang, burying his hand into his new lover's chest. Said lover smiled tenderly at the blonde then frowned, remembering something important.

"Alois… What are we to tell Lizzy?"

"… We'll think of something, but I don't want to think about that now. I just want to lay here with you, my love."

Ciel nodded and wraps his arms around the blonde on top of him. Lizzy could wait, his real lover needed him right now.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDD THAT'S A WRAP!**

**Hope ya guys enjoyed it! I know it was a hell of a lot of fun to write! This is my first smut EVER, so sorry if it's not good ^^; But don't worry, I'll get better! **

**So, my lovely demons, what did you think? Hated it? Loved it? Leave a comment! **

**Pleaase R&R! It's helps a LOT! :DD**

**Until next time, stay lovely my demons~!**


End file.
